


The bet

by MoonlightShadow98



Category: Will & Grace
Genre: F/F, Karen and Grace have sex in the car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 17:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17687585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightShadow98/pseuds/MoonlightShadow98
Summary: Karen and Grace make a little bet that turns into so much more...





	The bet

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> I had this idea in my head and I just had to get it out. I really love Will & Grace, and I think Karen and Grace would be perfect for each other, and I noticed there is way too little work about these two.  
> This is one of my first stories (and my very first explicit one) and I hope you like it.  
> As for any mistakes, English is not my first language, but I'm trying my best. Sadly I don't have a beta reader, but if you're interested just dm me.
> 
> Now enjoy! (Hopefully)

“…oh please Gracie, you couldn't make me come if you tried.”

  
In hindsight, Grace couldn't remember how they ended up in this situation. Not that she cared. There were far more important things to remember about that night. Because this was the night that changed her life.

  
“You wanna bet on it?” Karen looked at her in surprise, but Grace just continued.

  
“If I win, you have to do some _real work_ around the office. For a week.” Silence. For a moment, Grace thought she had just ruined her and Karen's friendship.

  
“And if I win, we'll get you some nicer clothes. You have to stop dressing like you're shopping in the dark.” Karen held out her hand, and Grace shook it. “Deal.”

  
Grace reached above her head to turn the volume of the music up; Driver didn't need to hear what was about to happen in the backseat.

  
She reached out and put her right hand on Karen's cheek; then she slowly pulled her closer, but stopped short of their lips touching and looked her into the eyes. She wanted to make sure her assistant wanted this as much as she did. And her eyes did not disappoint. Grace could see desire burning in them, and she enjoyed it. After all these comments Karen had made over the years - about her hair, her clothes, her looks in general – she _wanted_ her.

  
Grace closed the small distance between them and pressed her lips against Karen's. It was like fireworks exploding. They had kissed before, more times than she could count, but, oh boy, that was _nothing_ compared to this. She slowly opened her mouth, and licked with her tongue over Karen's lips. Her assistant let out a little moan, and opened her mouth to let her in. Their tongues started dancing, slow at first, getting more intense by the second. Grace grabbed Karen by the hips, and pulled her onto her lap. Karen put her arms around her neck, and Grace let hers rest on the dark-haired woman's hips. This was far from everything they had ever done. Their kiss was filled with passion and desire. Grace wanted her. Now. She started caressing Karen's hips through her dress, drawing circles on them. Her assistant responded by moaning lustful and grabbing onto Grace's hair.

  
Grace pulled away from the kiss and moved her mouth to Karen's neck. She started kissing down towards the neckline of her dress, leaving a wet trail. She opened the zipper on the back and shoved the dress down. Grace gasped as she realized that Karen wasn't wearing a bra. She was so beautiful Grace forgot to breathe for a moment. She continued where she left off, kissing her way down the dark-haired woman's cleavage to her breasts. She slowly licked her left nipple, and could feel Karen shiver from the sensation. She took it into her mouth and started caressing it with great pleasure.

  
“Oh, Gracie!” It was a breathless moan, and it just turned Grace on even more.

  
While kissing Karen's nipple, she grabbed onto her ass and started massaging it. She could hear the constant groans that showed her she was doing exactly the right things.

  
Suddenly Karen pulled Grace's head back and looked her deep into the eyes. “I want you.” It was nothing more than a whisper, and her eyes were begging for Grace to _just do it_.

  
Karen pulled her back in for a kiss, and Grace put her hands on Karen's legs and slowly started pushing her dress up. She took the time to slide her fingers over her assistant's thighs while doing so, which made them both mean in enjoyment. She reached under the dress to pull down Karen's panties, only to find she wasn't wearing any. But she could feel Karen's lust, because she was almost dripping from arousal.

  
“Fuck, you're wet!”

  
“Just because of you.” Karen looked at her and smiled.

  
That smile turned into a long and surprised moan as Grace slid her fingers across the dark-haired woman's clit. She started drawing circles around it and to really get Karen going took her nipple back into her mouth. She could hear it sending her almost into overdrive.

  
She enjoyed being in control, especially over Karen. The woman who never lost her cool was moaning because of her, begging her for more.

  
She slid two fingers inside of her assistant, and Karen threw her whole body bag in excitement.  
Grace pulled her fingers back out, and brought them up to her lips. She wanted to know what Karen tasted like. She slid them into her mouth and was overwhelmed with the taste. She wouldn't have imagined it to be _this_ good.

  
“You taste amazing.”

  
“Honey, stop talking and fuck me. _Please!_ ”

  
Grace did as she was asked, and slid her fingers back inside of Karen. She started moving, pushing them further in and pulling them back out. Karen's lustful moaning really turned her on, and she wanted her to have the orgasm of a lifetime. So she started rubbing her assistant's clit with her thumb, while still twisting and moving her fingers inside her. She started kissing her neck again, and she could see that Karen had goose bumps.

  
She let her tongue slide along the dark-haired woman's neck, and she could sense she was close to climaxing, so she put her left hand on the back of Karen's head and pulled her face down to her.

  
“I want you to look me in the eye when you come.”  
“Mhm.” Karen was so out of breath, she could barely answer.

  
Grace sped her pace up a little bit, just to slow it down again. She could see this was doing it for Karen. Her assistant closed her eyes, moaning in excitement.

  
“Look me in the eye, or I swear I'll stop immediately."

  
Karen did as told, but she had a hard time not breaking eye contact. Grace could imagine how hard it was, but she wanted to see Karen come. And she knew she wasn’t far away from it.

  
She twisted her fingers one last time, and that was enough.

  
“ _Gracie!_ ”

  
Grace not only could hear her come, she could see it too. Karen's eyes became a little glazed, and she started breathing heavily. Then she rested her forehead against Grace's.

  
After what seemed like eternity, Karen pulled the straps of her dress back up and climbed from Grace's lap back to her original position, sitting next to her.

  
“Looks like I've won our little bet.”

  
“It was worth it. And who knows, maybe we can come to a little...agreement?” She looked at Grace lustfully, and pulled her in for another kiss.

  
“Now it's my turn.”


End file.
